Elektrik
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Minggu-minggu pertama sekolah ini membuatku nggak nyaman. Aku nggak berhenti-berhenti memikirkannya. Semenjak dia jadi ruas ruas kabel yang menyalurkan semua hal yang tak kuketahui ini ke hatiku. Aku nggak mau suka padanya. Tapi memang aku menyukainya. (sekuel dari Pertemuan ) mind to RnR?


**Elektrik**

**Disclaimer : Rick Riordan**

**Warning : DLDR, kesamaan cerita bukanlah unsur yang disengaja, typo(s) meraja lela, aneh, mungkin juga OOC (sekuel dari ff saya yg berjudul Pertemuan).**

**Happy Reading**

Aku tak mengerti apakah pilihanku ini salah atau benar. Bahkan aku masih memikirkannya hingga sekarang. Paling-paling aku cuman dapat jawaban 'siapa yang bakal peduli tentang semua ini'. Jika aku melepaskannya begitu saja, itu namanya aku melepas diriku yang lain. Jadi.. ah sudahlah, seperti jawaban yang selalu kudapat. Siapa yang bakalan peduli aku menyukainya atau tidak. Gagasan mengenai cowok yang baru kutahu beberapa hari yang lalu untuk memikirkannya lagi, bagaimana hendaknya perasaanku yang tak kunjung ku mengerti tentang hal baru yang kualami ini, sepertinya salah besar, atau mungkin dari kesalahan besar itulah jawaban benarnya.

Goode High School kata Silena –sahabatku yang pindah ke luar kota, dan meninggalkanku sendiri dalam lingkungan baru yang sulit kumengerti– buruk untukku. Dan itupun juga bukan kehendakku. Ayahku tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk untukku. Tapi setidaknya Goode juga memberikan aku pengalaman baru yang nggak akan kutemukan di sekolah lain nantinya, jika aku benar-benar mengikuti keinginanku semata. Hal baru semenjak aku berada di sekolah ini, banyak sekali. Entah itu dari segi normalitas, fisik, perasaan, pertemananku, dan lain-lain dan lain-lain –karena percayalah benar-benar banyak sekali.

Aku menyukai caranya melihatku –meskipun kami nggak pernah bertatapan wajah-ke-wajah, caranya berdiam diri, caranya memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya, atau caranya menggetarkan kakinya dengan cepat, yang entah bagaimana aku yakin sekali itu adalah kebiasaannya. Sepertinya dia bukanlah tipe cowok yang suka bergaul dengan anak laki-laki lain yang melanggar, maksudku lebih ke arah negative. Aku suka melihat cara dia berjalan, meskipun cara berjalannya aneh. Bukan karena dia memiliki gangguan fisik pada kaki, bukan, sama sekali bukan, dia tidak memiliki gangguan fisik, dia normal. Dia selalu mengangkat ujung tumit kakinya perlahan dengan menyentuh bagian tanah yang lebih memuncak ke belakang, disertai tangan kirinya yang berayun kedepan dan kebelakang, sedangkan tangan kanannya masuk kesaku celananya. Itu.. yah pikirkanlah, kau pasti tau apa yang kupikirkan.

Saat pertama aku masuk sekolah, aku nggak melihatnya sama sekali. Dalam benakku hanyalah ada sepotong memori kecil yang nggak bisa hilang begitu saja. Dia mengelilingiku, dimana-mana. Nggak akan bisa hilang. Dulu aku masuk satu kelas dengannya saat masa Orientasi. Setelah masa Orientasi selesai, sekolah mengacak kembali siswa-siswi yang ada. Aku nggak tahu sama sekali bagaimana cara kerja program sekolah untuk membagi lagi kelas-kelas yang ada. Tapi intinya, kami berpisah.

Bukan, kau salah mengartikan bagaimana berpisah itu sebenarnya. Aku masuk dikelas bagian tiga, sedangkan dia masuk dikelas bagian satu. Kelas kami cukup dekat. Mungkin jika aku masuk ke kelas bagian lima atau enam, aku nggak akan bisa melihatnya, sama sekali. Sungguh. Hanya dibatasi kelas kelompok bagian dua saja. Tapi itu nggak membantu sama sekali. Setelah masa Orientasi itu berakhir, aku cuma nggak habis pikir kenapa dia nggak menyapaku seperti cowok-cowok yang lain –meskipun mereka hanya tahu namaku dari papan nama yang kugunakan waktu Orientasi– 'hai Annabeth' atau 'gimana kabarmu' atau cuman bertanya 'kau masuk bagian kelas apa' atau yang lainnya. Mungkin jika dia mau menyapaku itu akan membuatku besar kepala nantinya. Jadi lebih baik tidak. Mungkin harus. Aku juga mau diperhatikan.

Yang kutunggu-tunggu hanyalah kapan aku bisa berangkat sekolah. Itu saja. Kenapa? Karena saat itulah aku bisa melihatnya. Ketika aku berangkat sekolah, aku selalu melewati bagian kelasnya. Semua kelas sama, berjendela kaca bersih nan transparan. Sepertinya kau bakalan bisa menyentuhnya dari luar. Aku selalu menyempatkan diriku untuk menoleh kekelasnya. Dia selalu datang lebih awal, kurasa. Dan selalu duduk dibangkunya. Bangku kedua, deret kedua, bagian kedua, disebelah kiri. Entah apa yang membuatnya suka nomor dua. Atau cuman kebetulan saja.

Saat aku menoleh untuk melihatnya, dia nggak pernah membalasnya. Mungkin dia menganggapku nggak ada. Atau aku memang benar-benar nggak ada didunia ini. Menyakitkan ya? Benar-benar menyakitkan. Tapi bagaimana aku tahu tentang apa yang ia lakukan? Aku mengamatinya dari depan kelasku. Saat istirahat dia suka duduk didepan kelasnya sambil lalu membaca beberapa buku, yang entah aku nggak melihatnya dengan jelas berjudul apa, dia ditemani kedua cowok yang duduk bersamanya juga. Tapi aku nggak peduli apa yang dilakukan kedua cowok itu. Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Hanya Percy.

Kau tahu, bagaimana aku tahu mengenai nama belakangnya? Itu benar-benar nggak kusangka. Saat teman satu kelasnya, seorang cewek dengan rambut pendek, membawa beberapa buku berwarna kuning mengejarnya dan berteriak "Percy, kembalikan buku Matematikaku," tapi Percy tetap jalan terus sampai menabrak teman –cewek– disebelahku. Dan yang kupikirkan adalah, kenapa bukan aku yang kau tabrak dasar brengsek. Secara reflek temanku yang ia tabrak mengumpat habis-habisan. Yah kau tahu jika ada seseorang yang kau sukai dimaki-maki dengan temanmu sendiri apa yang kau rasakan? Sekarang aku merasakannya. Dan dalam hatiku hanya ada 'dasar jalang, kau tahu dia tidak sengaja'.

"Maafkan aku," Percy menolongnya berdiri. Dan sekarang aku yang menginginkan posisi itu. Lalu dia menatapku.

Apa.. yang..kau..mau..jangan..berikan..tatapan ..itu..aku..tidak..bisa.. –dalam hatiku.

Aku menahan agar aku tetap pada ekspresiku beberapa menit lalu, diam terpaku tanpa senyum. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Dan akhirnya aku menyunggingkan senyumku. Hanya senyum instan yang dibuat-buat kau tahu. Kecil tapi melegakan. Hanya meluruskan bagian otot bibir tanpa gigi yang terlihat.

"Kau ini ngapain sih, lihat dong, kan kau punya mata," kata si cewek jalang yang ditabrak Percy. Sebenarnya cewek yang Percy tabrak adalah teman sekelasku. Tapi aku nggak tahu namanya. Jadi aku menyebutnya ja-, pokoknya itu deh. Dan sebenarnya lagi aku juga nggak pantas ia sebut teman. Maaf, kata panggil yang kugunakan untuknya benar-benar keji. Jadi maaf.

"Iya, aku minta maaf," Percy meminta "halangi dia kumohon," dia menatap cewek berambut pendek yang meneriakinya ' ' dan langsung berlari. Lagi. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana ia berlari. Lalu cewek jalang –maaf– ini mengajakku berbicara.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan tentang si cowok bodoh nan brengsek yang menabrakku tadi," katanya. "aku nggak papa kok."

Siapa yang bertanya kau baik atau tidak, yang ada kau yang bodoh nan brengsek dasar jalang.

"Iya, tidak ada yang terluka kan?" tanyaku. Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini kan.

Cewek itu menggeleng. Dan aku mengangguk mengisyaratkan padanya 'baiklah'. Lalu berjalan beriringan kembali, tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Lagi.

Sekarang nama Jackson berputar dikepalaku. Sebelumnya hanya nama depannya yang berputar, dan sekarang dua-duanya. Aku berjalan bersama cewek yang ditabrak Percy tadi menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Untuk pulang pastinya. Aku selalu berjalan sampai ke persimpangan _21st Street _menunggu ayahku menjemputku. Aku tahu betul ini akan merepotkannya, tapi ayahku menolak agar aku ikut dalam rombongan bus sekolah. Katanya sih, dia ingin mengantar dan menjemputku sekolah untuk lebih dekat denganku, meskipun dia tahu sendiri bahwa dia selalu sibuk bekerja. Ayahku seorang dosen ngomong-ngomong. Aku juga selalu jalan sendirian untuk menuju ke persimpangan. Terkadang aku berjalan bersama teman satu kelas Orientasiku tapi sekarang dia membawa roller blade untuk pulang-pergi sekolah, dan itulah mengapa aku jadi sendiri. Lagi.

Aku berjalan sambil merapatkan kedua tanganku dan menyatukannya. Saat berjalan aku selalu menunduk. Salah satu kesukaanku adalah bersenandung pelan saat dijalan, mungkin lebih ke –ngomong sendiri– berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Aku tahu itu kedengaran sangat aneh dan gila, tapi aku menyukainya. Cuaca mendung, saat aku mendongak untuk melihat sinar matahari yang cerah tiba-tiba hilang seketika. Dan aku berdoa agar jangan hujan. Aku menunduk kembali. Melihat ujung kakiku yang beriringan dengan bunyi sepatunya, lalu aku lihat sepasang sepatu lagi disamping kananku. Aku memperhatikan kaki itu lalu memperhatikannya dan menoleh kesamping. Percy.

Aku baru tahu dia juga tidak ikut rombongan bus sekolah. Maksudku dia sepertiku. Berjalan juga. Aku tetap berjalan dengan kecepatan biasa, dan Percy mendahuluiku. Dia nggak menengok padaku, nggak memperhatikan siapa cewek barusan, apalagi mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku atau menyapaku. Tapi saat itulah hatiku mencelos dan aku ingin sekali berteriak. Dan aku memang berteriak memanggilnya. Dia menoleh padaku dan tidak ada apapun yang kupikirkan saat itu, lalu kata _'be my Augustus'_ keluar dari mulutku.

"Siapa Augustus? Kenapa kau memintaku? Kau.. ehm.. mengajakku ngomong 'kan,?" sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan telunjuknya, dia terheran-heran mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Dan wajahku mulai jadi udang rebus. Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Ya benar aku terobsesi dengan buku _The Fault in Our Star_ sampai mengatakan hal itu padanya. Jadi apa yang akan kulakukan? Apa yang akan kukatakan?

"Aku..eh anu, k-kau bisa lanjut jalan lagi kok, omonganku tidak penting. Ehm.. Augustus bukan siapa-siapa," Aku mulai malu meringis. Dekapan mendung mulai menyelimuti tubuhku sampai aku merasa ingin pipis. Dan entah aku nggak tahu juga apa yang dipikirkan cowok ini. Dia berbalik mendekatiku dan menatapku dengan saksama.

"Well.. eh, Apa?" sambil lalu aku mundur karena aku takut ditambah aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Sementara kami sedang melihat wajah-ke-wajah dan mata-ke-mata, Percy malah memiringkan kepalanya dalam tatapan yang sama lalu tertawa didepanku. Dia terpingkal-pingkal yang membuatku tak bisa tak tertawa juga. Jadi aku juga melakukannya. Entah yang kami ketawai adalah apa aku nggak tahu pasti. Jadi aku ketawa nih sekarang.

Setelah berlangsung tiga puluh detik tertawa tanpa ada penjelasan yang kumengerti –_dijalan, _Percy mengangguk kearahku lalu berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Seperti biasanya yang ku kasih tahu padamu jalannya nggak seperti cowok biasanya. Dan kau akan malah merindukan cara jalan si cowok ini. Kejadian itu begitu cepat sampai aku ingin sekali memencet tombol _replay-_nya, tapi itu nggak masuk akal. Kupikir dia adalah cowok pendiam, pemalu, dingin, yang hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Karena perilakunya disekolah banyak diam dari pada bertingkah. Disaat itulah aku mulai merasa besar kepala karena kupikir dia ternyata memperdulikanku juga. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri terdiam terpaku dipinggir jalan sementara dia sudah ada lima meter dari keberadaanku. Yah itulah hal-hal teromantis yang pernah kulalui denganya. Kau harus tahu hanya dua hal romantis yang pernah dia lakukan padaku. Yang pertama adalah tersenyum padaku saat masa Orientasi –ketika Pak Blofish meledekku dikelas karena aku memimpikan Percy–, dan yang kedua adalah lima menit yang lalu. Itu adalah hal termesra yang pernah kami lakukan, dan itu pertama kalinya juga aku berbicara padanya dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Panjang? Menurutku sih iya.

Dan sementara aku memikirkan hal-hal mesra yang kami lalui, aku baru tahu bahwa ini juga termasuk hal teromantis yang pernah kami lakukan. Iya berjalan. Meskipun kami tidak beriringan. Aku berjalan dibelakangnya dan dia berjalan didepanku, dalam jarak lima meter. Benar-benar sangat romantis. Percaya deh padaku.

Aku menunduk lagi, memikirkannya membuatku bahagia. Lalu kubayangkan saat dia tertawa didepanku, dan itu membuatku tersenyum lagi-lagi. Gelegar langit mulai berseru, dan aku mendongak kembali, masih mendung. Saat aku mencoba melihat lurus kedepan aku sudah nggak melihat Percy lagi. Kemana dia?

Aku merasa kehilangan jejaknya. Sungguhan. Aku sedikit berlari untuk benar-benar memastikannya. Dan ternyata di berbelok kearah _19th Street. _yang membuatku berpikir 'Yaah.. kenapa kau berbelok sih sayang'. Sayang? Iya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Setelah aku berada dirumah, aku tak henti-hentinya memikirkan kejadian singkat tadi. Pikiranku mulai terprogram untuk menyukainya. Lebih menyukainya. Seperti terkena sengatan listrik tiba-tiba, lalu seseorang menyalurkan listrik itu ke otakmu, dan tara.. jadilah kau program elektrik cinta. Benar-benar instan ya? Aku saja tak pernah ingin menyukai cowok itu. Tapi percayalah dia benar-benar imut. Dan itulah sebabnya aku ingin sekali menyalurkan ini padanya.

Perasaan-perasaan yang semula tak ada, tiba-tiba muncul. Aku nggak pernah mengerti kenapa sekarang rasa suka ku padanya lebih mendalam. Itupun karena kejadian waktu pulang sekolah itu. Hal-hal terpenting yang pasti kusadari adalah, tidak ada kejadian singkat yang kami lalui bersama tadi terulang kembali. Esok adalah dimana dia tak akan memperhatikanku atau malah seperti nggak mengenalku sama sekali. Jadi aku hanya terdiam meratapi ujung-ujung bukuku yang perlahan-lahan mulai melegkung karena tanganku.

Sudah jam sembilan malam. Ayahku selalu mengecek keberadaanku dikamar. Apakah aku sudah tidur atau belum. Dan yang selalu kulakukan adalah memejamkan mataku ketika ayahku mencoba masuk ke kamarku. Deret pintu kamarku selalu berbunyi ketika ayahku membukannya, jadi secara reflek aku selalu memejamkan mataku, entah aku sedang ada di meja belajar, diranjang tidur, dilantai dan lain-lainnya, aku selalu memejamkan mataku agar ayahku tak banyak ngomel. Saat aku memejamkan mataku, dia hanya akan membangunkanku sejenak untuk mengatakan 'tidur yang nyenyak ya, mimpi indah' lalu menutup pintunya lagi. Aku hanya berpura-pura. Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar ngantuk. Jadi aku kepingin tidur.

Saat aku membenahi bantal dan selimutku, aku berdoa, agar selalu diberi keselamatan. Tapi akupun tak menyadari juga jika aku berdoa untuknya. Kau tahu siapa –nya yang kumaksud 'kan?

Aku hanya ingin dia menganggapku ada. Aku hanya ingin keberadaanku adalah nyata. Aku ingin sekali jika saat dimana dia melihatku sesekali dia tersenyum padaku. Aku nggak kepingin jadi pacarnya. Aku cuman kepingin dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya, dan aku tak butuh jawaban darinya ya atau tidak. Mungkin dia bukan pacarku tapi dia tetap milikku.

Selesai

**A/N :** Cuma iseng iseng aja. Tiba tiba jadi fict juga. Karena saya lagi bosen, dan sedikit ngomong-ngomong ini Pov Annabeth-nya adalah saya sendiri. Haha.. terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan tinggalkan jejak anda dengan cara me-review.

Tertanda: _Shaphire Avox_


End file.
